


Double Trouble

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Mark [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingering, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Other, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Threesome, Voyeurism, dubcon, gagging, public acts of indecency, rough, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie told you it was the last of the guest passes she’d gotten from her new job. Of course you’d heard about the mysterious club, but you never imagined you’d go. Your friend Donna insists on accompanying you, even when Josie said to go alone, and when she’s turned away at the door, you almost go with her. But then he walks past the door, and smiles, and you feel like you’ve got no choice but to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

_There’s a club on the outskirts of South Dakota that no one knows the name of until they’re invited. It’s a club for anyone to go to, but it’s exclusive and you have to be invited by someone who’s been a member for at least a year. Membership is pricey, and that’s only if they accept you after your guest invitation._

_The building looks like an old warehouse from the outside, but inside, it’s luxuriously decorated. The long hallway at the front door looks like it could go on forever, the sensuous red walls reflecting the spotlights from the ceiling, and the soft black carpet under foot is meticulously kept. As the hallway opens up onto the first floor of the building, the bar is the first thing you see._

_It’s mahogany, and manned by three men, all of whom was dark haired, tall and clean shaven. They don’t wear an awful lot – the majority of them have aprons around their waists, with sensible boots, a bow tie around their necks, and tight boxer shorts, revealing the perfect curves of their asses. They don’t wear shirts – and they like to choose their own scented oils, knowing for tempting the customers into giving generous tips._

_The rumours about the club are wild, and there are so many women and men who want in. Of course, getting in is a difficult process, and one of the lasting whispers is that sometimes when you get in, you don’t come out again._

_Cain, the club owner, is a rich and well known man, and he’s a pillar of the local community. But he’s also intimidating, and no one likes to approach him – not that anyone would know how. He is a meticulously groomed man, with long hair and a beard, and is always with a different woman on his arm. He never married – another rumour that he’d lost a wife, which had hardened him._

_The club is open three nights a week, and there is never a queue outside. Members are ushered in quietly, and there is no pounding music that you would expect from any other establishment. The bouncer is a large, quiet man, who sits at the door, not speaking, only inspecting the plain red membership cards with the odd shaped “7” symbol on it._

_Some people refer to the club as Hell’s Strip Club, purely from the rumours of those who attend. It’s a hot spot of sin, and some of the previous guests can’t even remember what got them so flustered, and it’s rare for anyone to remember the name beyond the funny little symbol. All they remember is flashes of black eyes, strange feelings and complete and utter satisfaction._

_Josie Sands, the most recent employee of the club, is surprised when she’s presented with three passes. She’s never been to the club, but she’s told that as a new employee (she’s only doing the books, and she’s only there during the day), she gets three guest passes for one night each. She can keep them for herself or give them to friends. Being a devout woman of the church, she declines to use the passes herself, opting to pass them to her sister and two of her friends._

_They’re excited of course._

_Who wouldn’t be, when they’ve been handed a guest pass to “The Mark”?_

* * *

‘I’m going with you.’ Donna’s voice was insistent and you frowned at the hard edge to her voice. 'I’ve heard things about this club, and I don’t think it’s safe.’

'What kind of things?’

'Women coming back not knowing what’s happened to them. They have flashes, but they never quite -’

You interrupted quickly. 'You mean, like, bad things happen to them.’

Donna hesitated. 'Well, not…not bad per se. But I should go with you. I’m a Sheriff. They’d have to let me in, right?’ You weren’t entirely sure on that, but you could see by the determined set of her jaw that she wasn’t going to be swayed. So you indulged her best friend status, and the two of you spent hours getting ready. The outfit you’d picked was a simple blue cocktail dress, pair with heels and some light makeup. You weren’t one to go heavy on the foundation anyway.

By nine, it was pitch black outside, and you clung to Donna’s arm in the strong winds, letting her do all the talking as she flagged a cab down and gave directions. The driver was sullen and didn’t speak the whole way, but your friend, as always, was happy to jabber on at you to keep the silence at bay. At nine fifteen, the cab pulled up outside the club, no line in sight as you peered out the back window, and Donna paid the fare.

'Well. This looks a little dead.’ She quipped, linking her arm through yours as she tottered along in the heels she wasn’t used to wearing. 'But we’ll give it a go.’ Her smile was bright and you returned, not sure if you had her confidence to face the night.

Slipping the guest pass from your pocket, you showed it to the surly looking bouncer at the door, who seemed disinterested – until Donna tried to accompany you.

'Guest pass is for one only.’ He grunted, holding his arm across the door. You blinked in surprise, looking over at Donna.

'She’s just coming with me for moral support. You don’t look busy, surely you could -’

'Guest pass is for one only.’ The bouncer repeated, almost like a robot. Donna scowled, reaching into her handbag to pull out her Sheriff’s badge.

'I’m a Sheriff, you’re not at capacity, just let us in.’

'Guest pass is for one only.’

You rolled your eyes as Donna dropped her arm from yours, scowling at the large man with his arm across the door. 'Oh for goodness’ sake. Just move your arm. It’s not gonna hurt letting us both in.’

'Guest pass is -’

'Yeah, yeah, we get it.’ You shook your head. 'Come on, Donna, let’s just -’ You were about to finished your sentence, your eyes glancing over the thick arm in the doorway, when a man walked past the open door, looking out onto the street.

You’d heard of slow motion happening in films, but in real life?

His eyes were bluer than the bluest ocean, his features sharp as he turned his head, the muscles rippling in his neck as he did so. Broad shoulders, slim waist and a perfect ass, all topped with messy brown hair and slight scruff around his chin.

Describing a man as beautiful wasn’t something society normally accepted but this man was beauty incarnate.

In a snap decision, you smiled over at Donna, abandoning what you were going to say. 'Donna, look, I’ll be fine. I’ll go in for half an hour and go find you at O'Donnell’s afterwards okay? I really don’t wanna hurt Josie’s feelings by not using the pass.’

Donna looked hesitant, her eyes roaming over the large bouncer. 'Are you sure?’

'I’m gonna have my cell, right? Any trouble, I’ll call. It can’t be that bad, otherwise they wouldn’t let it stay open.’ She still looked a little wary of your decision, and you wondered if she’d seen the man who’d caught your eye. 'Come on, Don. I mean, it’s probably so lame inside. Nothing is gonna happen. And I’ll give you all the gossip later.’

She nodded slowly, still looking unsure. 'Alright. But I want all the information later.’

'You got it.’

You waited until she’d flagged down another cab and got in, before turning the bouncer, who dropped his arm from the door. He didn’t say anything and you stepped inside, looking around to see if the man was still about. He wasn’t; the only person there was a black haired woman sat behind a booth in the wall, playing on a cellphone.

'Hi. I have a guest pass?’ Your voice was a little squeaky, and the woman looked up, her eyes peering around you.

'Did your friend give up?’

You blinked at the question, before forcing a smile onto your face. 'The guest pass is for one only. I thought maybe there’d be some leniency on the rules but -’

'Nope. Only one per pass.’ The woman smiled, but it wasn’t exactly a friendly expression on her. 'I’m gonna need to check your purse and take your cellphone. We don’t allow them inside.’

'Oh. Okay.’ You bit your lip, handing over the little clutch purse you’d brought with you. 'Is there a cloakroom or -’

'Right here.’

Wow, this woman was abrupt. So much for customer service. You kept the smile on your face, but it was getting tighter by the minute. Watching as she went through your purse, she took your phone out and held her hand out for your jacket.

'Down the hall.’ She said, sounding completely disinterested as she handed your clutch back. 'Have a good night.’ She obviously didn’t mean that, and returned to playing on her phone as you wandered away, down the long red hallway. Nerves and confusion warred for dominance in your stomach as you rounded a corner, only to be confronted with a tall, mostly naked man wearing an apron, black briefs, a bow tie and…well, not much else. He was holding a tray with champagne, and he offered you one. You declined, waving your hand at him.

'No thank you, I don’t drink.’ You smiled, and he nodded, returning the expression, and you moved further into the room, taking in the high ceilings and the two stages, one almost hidden in darkness with a pole in the centre. The main stage currently had three men stripping on it, performing a sensuous routine to the very small crowd of about fifteen.

The bar was opposite you, and you headed over, speaking to a tall and well built gentleman, who was wearing the same as the man with the tray of champagne.

'What can I get you?’ The bartender asked, smiling at you, although it didn’t reach his eyes. You put your purse on the side, ready to get money out, and he held his hand up. 'You’re on a guest pass right?’ Looking up in confusion, he chuckled. 'We know the regulars here. Obviously Meg’s not doing her job.’ He must have been referring to the woman at the booth. 'Guest passes drink for free. What can I get you?’

'Oh.’ You smiled, a little overwhelmed. 'I’ll just have a coke?’

'You sure?’ He raised an eyebrow. 'We’ve got some fantastic cocktails here.’

'I don’t drink alcohol.’ You replied, keeping the smile. At this rate, you’d definitely be gone within the half hour and back to O'Donnell’s. The atmosphere here was freaking you out. The bartender passed over the tall glass of coke, his demeanour suddenly cold and you turned away, your eyes going to the performance in progress.

A flicker of movement elsewhere in the club made you turn your head, seeing the same blue eyed man walking past the bar into a back room. Your attention peaked and you followed him with your eyes, until he looked straight back at you and you froze, your instincts telling you to look away. He smirked, giving you a wink before moving through the door.

Your heart pounded, and you sipped at your drink, trying to appear nonchalant. Spotting an empty table just to your right, you walked over, taking a seat as the show on the stage finished. Music played quietly through the club, and you looked up, just as a gentleman took to the stage, dressed in an impeccable suit, his hair greying but long and luxurious, his beard and moustache much the same.

'Ladies and gentleman.’ You looked around, seeing the one gentleman sat at the back, watching over the top of a very frothy beer. 'Welcome to The Mark, where your fantasies and pleasure are indulged. New faces -’ Wait, were his eyes on you? 'And old.’ He bowed his head to the rest of the crowd, and you felt your breathing speed up. 'We have a very special treat for you tonight. Our blue eyed angel, fallen from great heights.’ He gestured to the side of the stage, and the blue eyed man who’d just gone through the door at the bar stepped out.

Your jaw dropped, as the man with the greying hair removed himself from the stage and the blue eyed man stepped up. He was wearing a trenchcoat over a blue suit, and the music started, a low, throbbing beat that seemed to course up from the floor directly to your centre.

He moved, not looking up, not smiling, and you kept watching, wondering where the smirk had gone that he’d been wearing. If you didn’t know better you’d say this was a completely different person, but he looked exactly the same.

You were so caught up in your thoughts, that you didn’t feel the presence behind you, until hands landed on your shoulders. You jumped, almost shrieking, tilting your head to look up. The man with the blue eyes was behind you…but still on the stage.

'You look a little uncomfortable, Y/N.’ The man behind you smirked, his blue eyes sparkling, and you looked back to the stage, seeing the suit jacket come off of his carbon copy. Behind you, the second man smirked, crouching down, running his hands down over your arms. 'Ah, Castiel. He doesn’t like it when it’s his night to perform. But I promised him a treat tonight if he does well.’ You swallowed, not looking back at him, keeping your eyes on the stage as Castiel moved, his tie coming off as he swung his hips round. He still didn’t look happy about it, and awkwardness rang through every single gesture, but he knew what he was doing.

'You’re…you’re twins?’

The man behind you grinned. 'Yes. I’m Lucifer. That’s Castiel.’

'Lucifer?’ You whispered, wondering if it was a joke, but he just chuckled at your wondrous tone. Strong hands wound around your front, and you held your breath for a second.

'Keep watching my brother.’ Lucifer whispered, his mouth close to your ear. 'Just watch him.’ You nodded, unsure if you could breath without passing out as Castiel started to unbutton the front of the white shirt, exposing his chest. He was bare, like you’d expected, and you groaned a little as Lucifer’s hands ghosted over your dress, teasing your nipples through the fabric. 'Do you want this?’ He asked, and you nodded. 'I’m gonna need a verbal answer, sweetheart.’

'Yes.’ Your voice was raspy, your throat dry as fucking sandpaper. Lucifer smiled, before his mouth landed on your neck, sucking at the sensitive exposed flesh there. You whimpered, closing your eyes, only for him to pull away.

'Keep your eyes open. Watch.’

His command was sultry and his voice vibrated against your skin. You had no problem obeying, watching as Castiel dropped the floor on his forearms, rotating his hips like he was fucking mid air, and you moaned again as Lucifer kissed his way across your shoulders, his fingers sliding down your dress to land on your thighs.

'Mmmm, no tights. Dresses are so convenient.’ He muttered, and you gasped as he pressed his long thick fingers in between your clenched legs, drawing them apart. 'How does he look, Y/N?’ Your thoughts jumped, almost immediately demanding an explanation for how he knew your name. 'Tell me, how does my brother look?’

'Sexy.’ You replied, not sure if the answer was even close to what you really thought.

'Hmmm. Not really the best word for it.’ Lucifer’s lips trailed along your collarbone as his fingers stroked along the length of your panty-covered slit. You were already wet, and you knew he’d be able to feel the throbbing heat come off of you. 'What does he make you feel? Watching him move like that?’ Castiel was on his back now, his legs spread as he ran his hand over his bare chest, down to his groin, where he cupped himself and thrust his hips off of the stage. 'Tell me, Y/N.’ Lucifer’s order dragged you back to the reality of his fingers stroking you.

'Aroused.’ You swallowed as he pressed against your clit with one fingertip, whining a little under your breath. 'Horny.’

'What do you want him to do?’

You took a breath, feeling his fingers push your underwear to the side, and your body shook at the first bare touch of him on your pussy. Lucifer growled behind you, nipping at your shoulder.

'Tell me. _What_ do you want him to do?’

'I-I -’ Lucifer pushed one digit through your folds, finding your hole and teasing it, making you pant in the chair. Your eyes stayed on the stage, and you wondered if anyone could see what he was doing to you. 'I want him to fuck me.’ The words came out in a rush, and you gasped as Lucifer rewarded your reply by sliding one finger inside your throbbing walls. 'Yes…’ You dragged the word out, and he smiled, thrusting the digit lazily into you.

'Good girl. Maybe we can arrange that. Castiel is _very_ good.’ You didn’t stop to ponder how he knew that, too distracted by Castiel slowly peeling his dress pants off as he lay on the floor, his movements fluid as he writhed. Lucifer’s fingers continued to press into your body, one hand coming up to massage your breast through your dress. 'Look at him.’ He whispered. 'See the curve of his ass, the tightness of his stomach. Imagine him over you, slamming into you again and again. Making you cum.’

'Fuck.’ The curse fell from your lips unbidden as you started to move against his fingers. 'Please…’

Lucifer grinned, his strokes becoming harder, his thumb finding your clit and pressing against it, prompting you to buck backwards against the chair in shock, your orgasm creeping ever closers. 'Cum for me, Y/N. Cum, and I’ll let my brother fuck you.’

You clamped your mouth shut, all too aware that there were other people in the room, but your climax begged to be finished, and the scream was too much to contain. As you parted your lips, letting your breath go, Lucifer’s hand clamped over your mouth and he crooked his fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot full on. You cried out into his hand, just as Castiel finished his routine on stage, ripping his briefs off to expose his full and pert ass to the audience, his hands cupping his manhood.

On the verge of passing out on the chair, you just about registered Lucifer’s hand pulling away from you, the smacking sound of his lips as he licked his fingers clean practically pornographic in nature. When he was done, you noticed that Castiel had disappeared from the now darkened stage, and you didn’t object when Lucifer took your hand, leading you to the bar and through the door at the side.

Walking along another long corridor, similar to the one at the front of the club, you looked around, seeing the cold bartender from earlier on one dressing room; he was naked, but you couldn’t see exactly what he was doing. Whatever this place was, it reeked of sex and sin, but you couldn’t care less.

At the end of the hall, Lucifer opened a door, pulling you inside. It wasn’t a massive room, but it was furnished with a leather couch and a mirror, with two matching cupboards either side of a dressing table. The décor was the same red and black as everywhere else, and you turned as Lucifer shut the door.

He moved around you, taking a seat on the couch, smiling up at you. 'Y/N…’ You raised your chin, feeling submissive in the face of his cocky attitude. He was wearing a white shirt and black dress pants, his feet bare, and you raised an eyebrow as he reached down to unbutton his pants. A blush crept over your cheeks as he pulled out his thick, hard cock, the tip leaking pre-cum. 'Kneel between my legs. I want you to suck my cock.’

Part of you wanted to refuse – you didn’t know this man, and he seemed at least partially dangerous. But the lure of his sexuality was magnetic, and he’d already made you cum on his fingers in the middle of a public place, so really, you were too far down the rabbit hole to turn back.

You fell to your knees between his legs, reaching out to wrap your fingers around his length, pumping him experimentally.

'I said suck it, don’t play with it.’ He grunted, his hips thrusting up a little way. As you moved forward, sliding your lips over his tip, the door to the room opened and you froze, looking up with Lucifer’s cock hard between your lips. Castiel, half dressed from his show, looked down at his twin on the sofa, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Hello, brother.’ His voice was gruff, so different to Lucifer’s, and he moved further into the room.

'I got us a treat, Castiel.’ Lucifer taunted, locking his eyes on yours. 'Don’t stop, Y/N.’ You nodded, feeling dirty, but loving it all the same. Bobbing your head, you took as much of him in your mouth as you could, trying to ignore the pounding heat in your veins just from knowing there was another man in the room.

'A treat?’ Castiel’s gruff voice shot straight to your core. 'Looks like you’ve already played with her.’

Lucifer raised an arm, gesturing to you as you kept sucking him down, moving your tongue around him. 'Feel free, brother. She tastes delicious.’ Your body tensed with apprehension as you kept on bobbing up and down on Lucifer’s dick, wondering if Castiel would take the offer or leave. Feeling movement behind you, and a strong pair of knees pushing yours further apart, excitement wound through you at the situation you’d found yourself in.

_Sorry, Donna. I’m not gonna make it to O'Donnell’s._

Your thoughts were blinded by the sensation of Castiel’s fingers pushing your dress up over your ass, your panties being pulled down. 'You picked well, Lucifer. Pretty little thing.’

Lucifer grinned, his hand moving to caress the side of your face as he thrust his hips up a little into your mouth. You moaned at the eagerness he displayed, and the sound only intensified as Castiel dragged his fingers through your soaked folds. 'She’s fucking beautiful, Cassie. I mean, look at her. Sucking cock like an eager little slut.’

'Did you already see to her needs?’ Castiel asked, ignoring his brother’s use of the name “Cassie”. His fingers continued to explore your core, sinking one into you up to the knuckle, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as you twitched clenched around the intrusive digit.

'Of course I did.’ Lucifer sounded a little put out. 'What do you think I’m some kind of selfish monster?’ Castiel didn’t reply, but Lucifer chuckled, following with a groan as you hollowed your cheeks. 'Fuck, Y/N. Don’t stop that.’

'I want to taste her.’ Castiel’s voice was lower, thick with arousal as he kept touching you. You nodded around Lucifer’s cock, and the man behind you pushed your dress up a little further. The first touch of his tongue on your cunt made you mewl around Lucifer and he slid his fingers through your hair to hold you a little closer.

'Doesn’t she taste good, brother?’ Castiel nodded against your flesh in response to Lucifer’s question, and you whimpered as Lucifer pushed your mouth away from him, his fingers hooking under your chin as he leaned forward to press a harsh kiss to your mouth. It stole your breath away, and with Castiel’s tongue thrusting into you, you fell hard into your second orgasm.

Castiel pulled away, using his fingers to still tease you, as Lucifer smirked in your face. 'You wanna be fucked, Y/N?’ You nodded, panting at the thought. 'Wanna be fucked by both of us?’ Castiel removed his fingers from your cunt, standing and moving around the room. 'Say it, sweetheart. Wanna hear the words.’

'I want…I wanna be fucked by both of you.’ You gasped as he roughly hauled you to your feet, and Castiel came up behind you again, unzipping your dress and dragging it down your arms. You stepped out of it, and Lucifer swept it to one side with his bare foot.

'Come and sit on my lap.’ He smiled, taking your hands as you knelt on the couch, watching as he gripping his cock with his fingers. Slowly, he lined himself up and pulled you down, groaned as your hot wet cunt took him in fully, your ass flush with his thighs as he pulled you close for a second searing kiss. 'You want my brother inside you too?’ He asked, and you nodded, breathless. 'Come on, baby. Say it. Tell us what you want or we can’t give it to you? You want my brother to fuck your ass whilst I’m deep in your pussy?’

'Yes!’ The word came out as a desperate gasp, and Lucifer looked past you to Castiel, who was pumping his cock furiously.

'Luce -’

'Cas, just fuck her. She’ll love it.’

'I don’t think -’

Lucifer’s growl silenced his twin. 'She’s given permission. She’s begging for it, aren’t you, sweetheart?’ You nodded, moaning as he rotated his hips, pressing his cock harder into you. 'Tell him you want it.’ You nodded, looking back over your shoulder.

'Fuck my ass, Castiel.’

Castiel grunted, his cock still in his hand, pre-cum leaking from the slit. 'You always manage to find the ones with the dirtiest needs, Lucifer.’ The man underneath you grinned, spreading his hands wide, before bringing them both down on your ass.

'I know what we both like, Cassie.’

'Stop calling me that.’ Castiel growled in return, pulling something out from the drawers to the left of the mirror. A lid clicked, and you guessed it was lube. It was confirmed when two fingers pressed against your ass, sinking in slowly to stretch you. 'She’s done this before.’

'Have we, baby?’ Lucifer asked, bringing his thumb up to grasp your jaw, brushing the tip over your mouth, and you seized it, sucking it between your lips with a grin and a nod. 'Filthy little bitch.’ He thrust up again, bouncing you on his cock as Castiel kept prepping your ass for his cock. 'Castiel, I can’t stay still much longer, buried in this tight little quim. Can you just stick your cock up her ass and fuck her with me already?’

Castiel nodded, pulling his fingers out, lining himself up. Lucifer reached around, unhooking your bra and flinging it off to join your dress, just as Castiel sank into your tightest hole, making you cry out in pleasure. Lucifer’s eyes rolled back as Castiel’s weight pushed you onto him, and both of them stilled, letting you adjust to the feeling of being so full.

You felt like you were gonna split in two but it was so damn good. The twins moved in tandem, one pulling out and the other pushing in, creating a delicious friction that burnt into pleasure like a volcano inside your core. With a wail of completion, you convulsed around them, clinging onto Lucifer as he sank his blunt teeth into your neck, Castiel’s grip on your hips becoming bruising with the force he was exerting.

'She’s so fucking hot, brother.’ Lucifer grunted, releasing the skin of your neck. 'Can’t help but wanna fill her up with spunk.’ Castiel nodded in return, sweat dripping down his brow. 'She’s had hers, I think we can finish the job now.’

You were exhausted, but the twitch of Lucifer’s cock inside you only triggered another wave of pleasure, and you reached out to curl your fingers into the back of the couch, just as Castiel growled and pounded into your ass a little harder, his climax hitting him hard. Hot cum spurted into your ass, filling and make you scream into Lucifer’s shoulder, just as the twin underneath you let go, a matching warm spreading through your pussy.

Castiel pulled away, groaning at the sensitivity off his dick as Lucifer pulled you close.

'Can we keep this one?’ He asked, and Castiel rolled his eyes as he pulled a box of tissues from the draw and started to clean himself up.

'She came here with a sheriff, Lucifer. And she doesn’t look like the type to be a member.’ He threw the box to his twin, who was making no effort to move, quite happy with you spread across his body, his cock still inside your spunk-filled cunt. 'Besides, people will notice if she goes missing, and I know what you’re like.’

'That’s boring.’ Lucifer grinned and you stirred on him, looking up into his blue eyes. 'You always ruin my fun.’

Castiel sighed with exasperation. 'Get her cleaned up. I’ll be back in a second.’ He left the room, uncaring of his nudity as Lucifer stroked your face.’

'Would you stay with me?’ He asked. 'Be my little pet? I do like you, Y/N.’ You nodded, completely captivated by him, despite the warning signs flashing in your head. 'Castiel is right of course, but he doesn’t need to know.’ He smiled, pushing his lips into yours for another kiss.

'He doesn’t need to know at all.’


End file.
